


What the Heck?

by AllisonDiamond (orphan_account)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Abernation, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nate Heywood is a Yoga Instructor, Ray Palmer is a Heart Surgeon, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: Oh, yeah, I can see that.” He smirks and winks at Ray. “Next time, you want to check me out, be more subtle. Gawking at my ass like a star-struck teen isn’t helping you.”“What? Huh? I wasn’t … I mean … You can’t … What?” Ray stammers on his words and the blood rushes to his entire bloody, leaving him light-headed, and weak.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarricIsLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarricIsLife/gifts).



_Breathe, Ray, breathe,_ he reminds himself, but that is _difficult_ to do when his yoga teacher’s ass, and what a nice ass it is, is right in front of his face. Not to mention that long, limber body — oh gosh, he can’t _even_ begin to think how this is life now: lusting, well, falling hard for his yoga teacher.

He should have never walked through those doors. He should have settled for a home workout system, but no, he just had to check out this _hot_ , gorgeous, breathtaking yoga instructor, a heavily pregnant Felicity gushes over every single godforsaken time.

And, god, Felicity is a hundred percent right, like always.

“Hey, hey!” His yoga instructor throws a towel at him. _What?_ He blinks slowly. “You, uh, can go home now. That’s all for today.”

Ray blinks and wets his lips. “Oh, uh, I didn’t notice.”

“Oh, yeah, I can see that.” He smirks and winks at Ray. “Next time, you want to check me out, be _more_ subtle. Gawking at my ass like a star-struck teen _isn’t_ helping you.”

“What? Huh? I wasn’t … I mean … You can’t … What?” Ray stammers on his words and the blood rushes to his entire bloody, leaving him light-headed, and weak.

“Come on, dude, I didn’t mean to embarrass you, but you were calling for it.” He sits down next to Ray. “Anyway, I’m Nate. Nate Heywood. But I’m pretty sure you knew that already ‘cause who would come to a yoga class every Friday for the last month with the same yoga instructor, and don’t know their instructor’s name?”

Ray adverts his eyes because the hot instructor — Nate’s hands are so well-toned and it is doing things to him.

“Yeah, so do you have a name, or should I call you—” He lifts a finger to his chin and smirks. “The Atom, bro?”

Ray blinks. _The Atom?_ What the heck is that? “I’m Ray Palmer.” He offers his hand but Nate doesn't take it. He awkwardly puts them on the mat. “You haven’t heard of me?”

Nate looks at him. “Wait, are you, oh you are!” He smiles. “Billionaire heart-surgeon Raymond Palmer?”

“Yeah, but, uh, call me Ray. Everyone does.” He laughs nervously.

“So, you gonna buy me a drink? ‘Cause I’m off now.”

Ray bites his lower lips. “What? Huh?”

Nate places a hand on Ray’s shoulder. “Look, dude, you don’t have to get so flustered around me. What I’m saying is you’re hot, I’m hot, so I don’t see the problem. Plus, I like _like_ you, and you know the rest.” He shrugs. “So we good?”

“‘Kay,” he whispers then looks at Nate. “Wait, are you saying the only reason you want to go out with me is ‘cause I’m hot?”

“No, of course not. That’d be _so_ bad. I’m _not_ that type of guy. You just seem like my type of guy,” he reassures Ray in a serious voice. “I _can’t_ not like resist a guy who can make yoga pants look so hot,” he adds on playfully and he whistles. “God, you’re really hot.”

“‘Kay.” Ray wets his lips again. “I, uh, yeah, I, uh—”

“Awesome!” Nate smiles brightly. “I know this incredible, life-stoping bar right around the corner. Wanna go now?”

Ray nods.

“After you are finished cleaning up and stuff, of course,” Nate says, hand still on Ray’s shoulder, and if that doesn’t get him all hot and bothered. “Mind if I help?”

“Sure, course, yeah, I don’t mind.”

Nate smiles and starts to help him. 

Ray smiles back, even though he is so confused, and a bumbling idiot right now. It has been such a long time since he _has_ been this way. Even Felicity _hasn’t_ made him feel like this and she has been the last serious relationship he has been in. 

Oh, well, must be those abs. Yeah, has to be those abs. 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I've no idea what I just wrote. 
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://my-allisondiamond-world.tumblr.com.) I accept prompts there.


End file.
